Roadtrip Renegade
by obnoxiousitalian1218
Summary: Typical next generation. Told from the point of view of Skye Curtis, Soda's daughter. Drama, family, and friends all mixed together with a remote location almost never turns out good. Almost.
1. Chapter 1

**There are definitely not enough stories out there about the gang's kids. So, here ya go:**

**Soda-**

**Skye, 16**

**Cameron, 15**

**Pony-**

**Trace, 14**

**Darry-**

**Beckett, 17**

**Rob, 17**

**Steve-**

**Jason, 16**

**Two-bit-**

**Hudson, 15**

**River, 15**

**Dally-**

**Sean, 17**

**Levi, 15**

**Johnny-**

**Ryan, 15**

**Told from the point of view of Skye.**

**DISCLAIMER: S.E. Hinton owns all characters portrayed. I only own the children and wives.**

Ugh. I can't believe my dad is making me go on this road trip. Sure, my cousins will be there but it doesn't help being the only girl that's going. Apparently all of the mom's thought it would be fun to go on a girls trip, without me. And it's obviously my fault that I managed to be the only girl cousin.

"Skye! Time to go!" Seriously, Dad. It's six a.m. Only he would make us get up this early to go to my Uncle Darry's, where Uncle Pony and Uncle Johnny had stayed the night before with their sons, Trace and Ryan. Only Sodapop Curtis. My younger brother Cameron bounded into my room shirtless, for whatever reason.

"Jesus, Cam! Put on a shirt!" He smirked at me and half-jogged to his room. I dragged my two suitcases down the hallway and beckoned to Cam. He then dragged them down the stairs of our split level home. Sometimes it's scary how much he and Dad were alike. No less than five minutes after Cam had reluctantly put on a shirt was I holding my dad's shoes in the car, insisting he drive barefoot.

When we arrived at Uncle Darry's I instantly walked in, knowing the door would be open, just to find another lot of shirtless boys.

"Hey! This looks like our house back in the day!" said Dad as he waltzed in, a huge smile on his face. The boys did their universal handshake while I stood there awkwardly in the corner.

"Beck!" I squealed as he lifted me up onto the ground, tossing me to Rob like a ragdoll. I was finally set on the couch next to Uncle Johnny. After giving me a side-armed hug and a kiss on the cheek he asked,

"When's Dal getting' here?" referring to good ol' Uncle Dally. It's a wonder he hadn't gotten himself killed before settlin' down with a family. His boys Sean and Levi were SO over protective. If I didn't know 'em they'd scare me to death. They came in followed by the younger pair of twin terrors.

"What are y'all doin' sittin' around, Mickey's on!" Oh, Uncle Two-bit. He always did have that sense of humor. Or was drunk. We make fun of his twin boys, Hudson and River, saying that they were named (and conceived) off of intoxicated impulse. We were all waiting on Uncle Steve and Jason. We finally knew they were coming when we heard the loud radio and screeching tires. With tousled, fuzzy, inviting looking hair, Jay walked in like he owned the place. Sliding his sunglasses down, he winked at me, my mouth a gape. Wow, he sure grew up from the last time I saw him.

What was I saying! He's practically my cousin!

"KEYS!" My head shot up at my brother's nickname for me, my name rearranged.

"We ready to hit the road?" I asked. Everyone gave me weird looks as we headed out. I grabbed my carry-on, noticing I was the only one who had one. This bus was pretty cool. I guess it wasn't too bad of a living space for the next three months.

"So!" boomed Uncle Darry, "Room assignments! We have three rooms, one for the Dad's, one for Cam, Trace, Ryan, Beckett and Rob, and one for the rest." Was I hearing things? Or rather, not, hearing things. Did I miss my name?

"Uh, Uncle D? What about me?"

"Skye, oh, um. You're with Sean, Levi, Hudson, River and Jase." I realized then how me and my dad were alike to. He screamed in protest while my face said it all.

"Darry! There is no way my little girl is sharing a room with these hormonal teens!" I was still standing there in shock.

"Come on, little buddy. She'll be fine! She's a greaser girl, ain't she?"

"I'll be fine Dad. Promise." He crossed his arms and scrunched up his face like a four year old but perked up once I told him I'd make someone sleep on the floor, having the bed to myself. Now that he was okay with the idea, it was time to start convincing myself.

"I'm gonna go unpack, I guess." I started heading to the back room.

"I'll help!" yelled Cam. I gave him a weird look before letting him come in.

"Alright, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's just, you. Living in the same room. With a bunch of guys. Who aren't even our cousins! How does that make sense? I don't know. Just, don't wear those really short shorts to bed. And, I'm gonna kill you for making me say this, don't ever, EVER," he was about to finish but Dad came in.

"Skye, I wanna talk to you. It's okay if Cam stays, he needs to hear this. Now, for the next three months, you will be sharing a room with five, disgusting, hormonal, jerky-"

"Dad, you don't have to worry. Cam already read me the riot act." I reassured him, giving my brother a playful punch in the arm.

"Did he tell you to never take off a bra?" He questioned, like it was the most common phrase in the world.

"I was about to." Cam mumbled.

"Oh my gosh! You guys!" I groaned sticking my face into my pillow. They left snickering, leaving me to my lonesome. I would've savored it more knowing that it would me my only time alone for the rest of the trip.

**Review! Do it for Johnny Man, do it for Johnny!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.

I was just about finished unpacking when I was called for dinner.

"Coming Trey!" Trace was the youngest, and had THE most talent for making a situation awkward with even more awkward questions. All the boys had a knack for it, but I had to hand it to Trey.

I walked out of my room, finding everyone crowded around the table about two feet too short, making me practically on top of Rob and Beckett's lap. They were huge. Since grade school they had played football, hockey, and lacrosse, any and every intensive sport.

Now, living with my dad and brother, I was used to watching the gross habits of the male species shoving every edible object they can into their mouths. But I don't know if I could handle this the rest of the summer.

"Whatsa matter, Skye? Not hungry?" asked Sean with his mouth full.

"Uh, no. I think I'm just going to head to bed early…." I pushed back my chair and went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas, checking the lock four times. I slipped into a more comfortable sports bra and braved the rest of the group with no make-up, hair in a messy bun, and a face-mask.

"Ew!" yelled River when I came out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at him,

"It's not disgusting! It cleans my pores and prevents acne." Duh. Knowing he had no idea what I'd just told him I went to sit next to my dad.

"Hey, sweetie! You turnin' in early?"

"Nah, I just wanted to get comfortable. I'm gonna go wash this off." I told him, pointing to my face. When I walked into the bathroom, I gave myself a mini pep-talk.

"You can do this Skye. It's just *gulp* seventeen boys. You are strong, tough, and nothing can touch you." Now only if I believed it.

After stepping out of the bathroom I went over my options: 1, watch a movie with the boys, growing redder with each inappropriate comment that was sure to come. Or 2, reside to the warm sanctuary that is my bed. I opted for choice two when Uncle Two-bit noticed me and said,

"Hey Skye, come watch the movie with us!"

"Uh, okay." I winced at the case lying on the table, 'St. Elmo's Fire'. I had gone to see it with my friends before school let out, so not a family film.

Agonizing, that's all I had to say on the matter. Oh, and boys are dogs. Fleas. Fleas on dogs! Of there wasn't some general snarky comment there was something said directly towards me. 'Skye, would you ever wear _that _dress?' 'Skye, is that what girls really think?' And the worst, coming from my own brother: 'Hey Skye, don't you have that bra?' Silence. Then ten straight minutes of laughter. I was positive my face was red from anger if not from embarrassment. So far, these boys were taking it easy on me, and that's what I feared the most.

By morning I couldn't bear to face them. So I waited until I was sure everyone was up until dragging myself out of bed.

When I walked out Trace was obviously holding something behind his back. I heard River whisper-shout, "Just do it!" before Trey cautiously walked up to me.

"What's up?" I asked suspiciously. By now all of them were stifling giggles like five-year olds.

"Uh, well, I was just wondering. What does 'super-absorbency' mean?" I lunged for the box, my box of tampons he was holding. Everyone was either rolling on the floor pr trying to catch their breath by now. Even Uncle Dally! Dad just sat there and chuckled. _Chuckled._

"Dad!" Uncle Two-bit gave me a look that said, 'Boys will be boys!' Two can play at that game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns all characters.**

Sorry that the last chapter was so short, it looks al lot longer on word! So, this one is long.

****  
>It turns out getting revenge on the boys would be harder than I thought. As I filled the balloons with diluted cheap and old perfume I hoped to the stars that it would work.<p>

Suddenly the bus lurched forward.

"Hey guys! We're here!" sing-songed a happy Uncle Two-Bit. We had just arrived to our first stop, a trailer park. Oh joy. I made sure to leave the RV last, but when I saw what was in front of me, I quickly put my plan into action. I simply placed the balloons around the picnic table where I set the boys lunches which were, of course, my responsibility to make. I ran into the library across the street, quickly logging on to the new computers. My boyfriend, Chase, had promised to e-mail me by yesterday. I pulled up my account and saw a single unread message. It read:

"Hey Skye. How's your trip? I hope none of the boys are giving you a hard time. I'd really like to make this long but I don't want to drag it out. Well, remember how you said it looked like Kaitlyn Smith gained weight? And I told you to lay off? Well, it's because, she's pregnant. I'm the father. I'm sorry."

I sat back in disbelief. Was this really happening? I heard a scream from outside, knowing it was one of the boys, but I didn't care. I sprinted back onto the bus and into my room. I slid down the wall on my back and cried into my hands. I felt the little amount of mascara I had put on run down my face. I hate him. I never want to see him again. Well, at least that's what I told him in a reply. I don't think the boys had noticed me until I came back off the bus still crying. Everyone stopped and watched as I threw Chase's class ring into the river. Ryan stepped forward to put his hand on my shoulder but I just went back onto the bus. I faintly heard Sean say, "I'll kill him."

I stayed in my room for a couple of more hours. I only came out to cook a decent but easy dinner. I locked myself back up without eating or saying a word. I heard a cautious, gentle knocking.

"Skye, honey. Would you come outside please?" I got up and shuffled to the 'living room' in my leggings, sweatshirt, and slippers, hair in a messy, careless, bun, makeup streaked down my face. I got up and faced everyone sitting either on the couch, floor, or in a chair.

"What." I sniffled. I sat down in the only empty spot in between Uncle Dallas and Uncle Two-Bit, curling my knees up to my chest. I could feel everyone looking at me expectantly, wanting to know what happened.

"Well, tell us!" screamed Levi, making me jump. He got a smack upside the head from Uncle Two-Bit.

"I w-w-went t-to the libr-brary to check m-my e-e-mail and he, he," I couldn't bear to say it. I started sobbing uncontrollably into Uncle Dally. I could tell he wasn't sure what to do with a crying girl, or crying anyone. If there was one thing I know about my father's gang it's that you don't cry in front of Dallas Winston. I could hear my dad whisper-shout, "Comfort her!" through gritted teeth. He awkwardly patted my back and I threw my arms around him. I heard Trace whisper to Uncle Pony, "Why's she doin' that?" like it was some sort of out of body experience.

I completely lost it when Jason said, loud for everyone to hear,

"He's just some stupid guy, get over it!" I went up to him and smacked him clear across the face and stomped on his foot for good measure. I said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"That is the last ounce of energy I will ever waste on you!" and pointed in his face. I stomped off to my room not bothering to close the door. I laid down on the bed and heard the boys arguing. I could honestly care less at the moment. They were all camping outside tonight to I had no one to worry about. I heard someone enter the room.

"Go away Dad." I said, my eyes still closed.

"It's uh, not your Dad." Oh great, the man of the frickin' hour! Jason lay down next to me. I was too shocked to do anything when he, _apologized_.

"Listen, uh, I'm real sorry about what I said." I couldn't stay mad at him. Wait what was I saying?

"It's okay, I'm just really upset. You were right, I have to get over him sooner or later." I wiped my nose with the back of my hand. He put his forehead to mine and whispered,

"Let me help you with that." And he gently put his lips on mine. I grabbed the back of his head, pulling more towards mine when he pulled away. The kiss grew more passionate and we continued on like that for a good while. I knew my feelings for him had developed in the short time we'd known each other.

"Jase, man, what the hell!" I heard Cameron yell. We pulled apart and stared in shock at the door. Neither of us had even heard him come in. Cameron flew across the room on top of Jason. Jason easily had the upper hand, and Cam just got a black eye.

"Stop! Stop it!" I screamed. We heard the main door fly open and Uncle Two-Bit's heavy footsteps.

"Soda! Steve! You better get in here!" Dad tore into the room after hearing mine and Uncle Two-Bit's screams.

"What the hell happened in here?" Uncle Dal asked. Apparently it was a family affair.

"I walk in here to get my guitar and see him," he pointed at Jason, "Swallowing my sister's tongue!" Cam's stupid guitar. He thought he could use it to 'serenade' girls. I saw the blazing anger in my father's eyes.

"Daddy, just calm down." He didn't hear one word I said.

"So you take advantage of my emotionally unstable daughter and then you beat up my son!" Dad bellowed, gesturing to Cam's eye already purple around the edges. Then he turned to me, "You, I don't even know what to say to you." This is the first time I've ever disappointed my father. Uncle Steve grabbed Jason's ear and led him out of the room. I just stood there and was stared at.

"Well, if you have anything to say, say it now." Everyone just walked out of the room. Leaving me standing there, my hands on my hips. I put my hand over my mouth and cried by myself for the fourth time that day.

Review! It really makes me feel good, not to mention more generous with my reviews…..yeah, that was a bribe. Get at me.

Peace Love Sodapop Curtis


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns every ounce of the Outsiders…..so I wanted to mix it up, sue me.

The thing I wanted most at this moment was to get away from my family. For the past four days it had been non-stop. They were on Skye-watch. Literally. They had a schedule. I might not have known Jason long but apparently everyone else did, enough not to trust him anyway. I wasn't left alone any second of the day. Everyone except for Jason had to watch over me at some point. In the mornings it was Uncle Darry, seeing as though he was up the earliest. As soon as I got up I had to sit with him in the front of the bus while he drove.

From 10-1 I had the pleasure of being with Uncle Johnny, Beckett and Levi. Boy was that a riot. Beckett was bigger than Uncle Johnny, and you could tell none of them knew what to do with me, So we basically sat around and stared at each other for three hours, occasionally tossing around a football or baseball.

At one Uncle Two-Bit and his twins watched me make lunch, constantly criticizing me. We then all ate together and after cleaning I would be shipped off with Uncle Dally, Trace, and Ryan. I don't understand why. Uncle Dally hates kids and they're both younger than me. Sean, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Pony would watch me while I made dinner, I often had to slap their hands with the wooden spoon before they could touch my food.

After diner we'd all be together. The three that didn't look after me were Jason, for obvious reasons, Dad and Cam. Cam hadn't spoken a word to me since the incident. I think Dad thought _I_ was mad at _him_. Maybe he was trying to make me feel better, maybe he understood what it was like.

The next day we stopped in some random deserted town to eat. When I mean deserted, I mean an actual ghost town. And when I say eat, I mean me making lunch.

The more I was forbidden to see Jason the more I was attracted to him. He was just so dark, so mysterious, so, attractive.

"Alright boys, eat up!" I said, my voice oozing with sarcasm. It was a pretty uneventful day. The usual, until Hudson decided to be more annoying than usual.

"HEY SKYE!" he yelled.

"_What_ Hudson." I was clearly fed up at the moment.

"Uh, I was just wondering…. Is Jay a good kisser?" That was it. I lunged at him and started punching and kicking at him until Uncle Darry lifted me off him and brought me inside.

"Skye, come on now, I've known you your entire life and, and this isn't you." I let my guard down and opened up to my uncle.

"I know, Uncle Darry. It's just, I don't even know what's going on. First Trace, then the whole escapade with Jason, Cam's not talking to me, everyone thinks I'm a burden because they have to watch me and it's all because of this god damned trip!" He gave me a look that said, watch the language, but let it slide.

"Listen, Skye. I don't know how you feel, and I'm not gonna pretend I'm a teenage girl, but just sort out your feelings one problem at a time. Go talk to Cam; he's in a good mood." He ruffled my hair and left me to my thoughts. The thoughts that seemed to be getting me into a lot of trouble lately.

I knocked on Cam's door, trying to be as polite as possible. I walked in and was engulfed in a surprisingly strong hug from my brother.

"Oh Keys, I thought you were still mad at me!" What?

"What? I was never mad at you Cam! I thought you were mad at me!" He looked a little guilty.

"Well, I was at first. But then I realized you were just mad about Chase and Jason took advantage of you. You never really liked him!" He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Yeah, Cam, you're right. I never really liked him." I was fighting back tears now. I couldn't let him down now. I had to do this for the sake of my brother. We heard a big crash and ran outside.

"What happened!" I yelled, revealing a very angry Dad, a very scared Jason, and a very confused everybody else.

"Me and Steve were going to have a look at the engine," Dad started, a little more calm now. "And I hear this little prick talking to these idiots," he pointed to River and Levi, "about how you were going to put out for him! I swear he'd be dead if that engine hadn't blown."

"Wait, the engine blew!" I said, everyone then realized the severity of the situation. We were in an abandoned town. With no transportation out. My dad hates the guy I like. The guy is bragging about me to my, almost, cousins. This situation just got extremely awkward. And we're stuck with each other. Stranded. Alone. Who's dying first, cause it sure ain't as hell gonna be me, I need to see this fight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders**

Everyone just stared at each other in shock. I still couldn't believe what Jason had said about me. I mean, come one, really? I don't know what I was going to do, but I knew things couldn't possible couldn't get worse. Uncle Steve pointed to Jason and said,

"You. Bus. Now." That would not be pretty.

**Steve P.O.V**

My son was exactly like I was at his age, a total jerk. I don't even know what I'm gonna say to Soda. I don't even know why he's acting like this. He's usually such a good kid! He looked really scared when I told him to get on the bus. I don't know whether to go easy on him, or really let him have it. There wasn't really an in between. Poor Soda, having to watch his daughter go through this. We still didn't know what happened. Shoot, his kids probably didn't even know about Sandy considering all the pain she caused him. All I know is, it's gonna be a long time until we get outta here, and I intend to fix my family, they're the only one I got.

**Jason P.O.V**

Dad had never hit me before, and I was sure hoping he wouldn't start now. Curse my bad luck. I wasn't even talking about Skye! Uncle Soda really had to lighten up. I mean, yeah, I understand that she's the absolute ONLY girl in this family, but still, she needs SOME freedom.

When Dad stopped pacing I knew he was going to start.

"Son, close your eyes." I braced myself for the pain. "Now, just, think about how you'd feel if you had a daughter. And you came home one day and found her in a, compromising, position with some hood. Now I reckon you woulda done a whole lot more than Soda. He's my best friend Jase, and you're my son, I don't know what to do. Just please, for the well being of me, your uncle, and that girl, just watch what you say and do. I'm trying to put this as delicately as I can, but, just don't screw up." Wow. Dad was DEEP. I can would've never expected that to happen, but I'm glad it did.

**Skye P.O.V.**

I think everyone was surprised not to hear any yelling. Uncle Steve came out looking content and Jason came out looking apologetic. I felt my eyes grow wide in fear as he stepped up to my dad.

"Uh, Uncle Sodapop, I just wanted to apologize. But I really want you to know that it honestly wasn't Skye I was talkin' about. I swear." Dad couldn't hide the obvious grin on his face as he closed in on Jason with a big bear hug. I thought I heard him say, "You have my blessing," but that was probably my ears playing tricks on me. I smiled at Jason as he headed over to Cam. They bro-hugged and it seems like everything was back to normal for now.

"Alright, who wants dinner?" I asked. The boys whooped and cheered as I went inside to make the most delicious and plentiful meal I could, knowing that my boys deserved it.

A while later everyone gathered around the table. I felt like I was in the cafeteria, surrounded by a mess, food fights, and, believe it or not, gossip. I couldn't believe boys gossiped like this, they were just as bad as girls!

"Oh god! Did you hear about Jim and Cathy! Yeah, he told me she skipped a-" Ryan looked at me and stopped. I gave him a small smile. There was no doubt these boys had no idea whatsoever how to act around a girl, but they were trying, and I appreciated that.

"Hey Skye! You know that girl, uh, Kaitlyn, something or other?" asked Trace. I could only nod, because I knew if I opened my mouth some, choice words, would come out.

"I heard that some dude got her pregnant!" yelled River. I got up and ran to the nearest tree I could find, sitting down so it supported my back. I hear 17 pairs of converse coming up behind me. Yet again I heard Sean promise some sort of pain to Chase. And the way I was feeling now, I wasn't about to stop him.

"Always in my family! Always to me!" I heard Dad yell. Uncle Steve wrapped him in a hug as he wept. This was not the first time I'd seen my father cry; he was pretty open with us. Dad gently pushed him off and came over to me.

"Honey, I know how you feel."

"No! You don't know how I feel, Dad! Did one of your girlfriends ever go off and get pregnant!" I screamed.

"Yes! Yeah, she did. And I was gonna marry her to! Even after she told me it wasn't mine! I still wanted to marry her! And she packed up and left for Florida! The same time your Uncle Pony left! Two people that I loved gone in one week! And you don't think that hurt?"

"Of course I know it hurts! How do you think I feel right now! After he told me how special I was and forced me to-" I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew the fight was done, between us anyway.

"He did what." Dad stage-whispered. Loud enough for everyone to hear but still very intimidating yet comforting. I looked into his eyes as mine started to produce hot tears running down my face. I had never told anyone that before.

Everyone quickly surrounded me in a hug. It felt good to finally let out the tears that had been bottled up inside. I knew sometimes, most of the times, they were idiots, but these boys gave damn good feel better hugs. I felt calmer once Trey put his arms around my waist, and I cried into his shoulder. They all looked so mad, but who could blame them? Chase had just messed with their daughter and little sister.

All joking was gone from Uncle Two-Bit's, Hudson's, and River's faces.

Uncle Dally, Sean, and Levi just looked pissed.

Uncle Johnny and Ryan looked so sympathetic it killed me.

You could see Uncle Darry, Becket, and Rob were visualized Chase's bruises after they were done with him.

Trace looked really scared when he hugged me, and so did Uncle Pony off to the side.

Uncle Steve and Jason just looked shocked, as if to think, 'Who would actually do that to a girl?'

Dad had understood half of my predicament, but not nearly enough to appear as empathetic as he was before.

Cam, oh my little brother. He was a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion as to why anyone would do that to his sister, and guilt with a little bit of disappointment for himself. He felt like he had to protect me. That I shouldn't have to go through any sort of heartbreak or pain, certainly nothing like this.

I knew in that moment that with a band of well-built angry boys behind me I was loved. Loved like more than a friend, but in the way of a sister. That's what we all were. Me and my brothers. One possibly more than that.

For the rest of the night we all surrounded a camp fire. Everyone took turns sitting on my right side, Cam ever-present on my left. I didn't think the kid would leave me alone ever again. We all reluctantly went to bed a little heavier and upset than usual. I never got the chance to even get my pillow before going into my Uncles' room and asking to sleep in my dad's bed that night. I slept on his soft and used pillow that he had had forever. He said it brought back memories. I heard something crinkle as I turned. Curious I took it out of the pillow-case, a returned unopened letter from Florida. Assigned to a Sandy, from a Sodapop Curtis. This was the girl that broke my dad's heart. This was the girl who started this unpopular trend in my family. This was the girl I'd never forgive. This was the girl who was supposed to be my mom.

**Well, I know it was quick, but this chapter literally wrote itself.**

**Monica: He's scared because Soda caught him talking about who he thought was Skye.**

**megs4life: This chapter is for you! I hope you approve. I actually had the idea before I even wrote that last chapter; you just helped me to realize it's what people wanted to read. After you're comment I just had to follow through! Enjoy!**

**TheGreaserGirl: Thanks so much! I hope you liked this one!**

**StraighLife116: Thank you, that's what I was going for in that chapter!**

**lowka101: I appreciate the review!**

**Mon112: Haha, I know right!**

**NWCHI1995: Yeah I figured it would fit better than like Soda's daughter liking Johnny's son. Sodapop and Johnny didn't really have a profound relationship.**

**Believe it or not these reviews actually make me write faster! Give me an idea of what you like! I'll try my best to include it!**

**Stay Gold!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders.**

I woke up and suddenly remembered where I was. In the middle of nowhere. I was the first one up so I started making breakfast.

After making about seven different varieties of eggs and toast, the boys were up.

"Hey Skye, can you pass the butter?" asked Rob, his mouth full of rye bread. It was quite disgusting actually.

"So," started Uncle Darry. "Today we're gonna try and find some auto parts. We have enough food and water for a good while so that's fine. You guys can just explore, I guess." As soon as he said this Trace and Johnny were off like a bullet. I tromped down the stairs slowly with heavy steps, just wanting to take a walk.

About an hour later I found an abandoned hotel. I walked inside and saw, no other than, Jason. He noticed me walk in and patted the dusty couch beside him, granting me permission to sit. I plopped down beside him, not really sure what was going to happen.

"Listen, Skye, I want to tell you I'm sorry. I am truly not like this. I swear that it wasn't you I was talking about. It's just-" I cut him off.

"Jase, it's okay. I believe you. All is forgotten. Let's just forget about everything that's happened and just start brand new. Yeah, there are some things I'd like to remember, but it's just better to leave them in the past." He nodded his head, looking a little disappointed. I was falling for the kid. Hard.

Oh, screw it. I tilted his chin up and aggressively brought his lips to mine. It was magical. He took about two seconds to respond but quickly caught up. We pulled apart a couple of minutes later.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked. It was clear we both wanted to be more than friends, but our father's, mainly mine, would fly off the handle if they found out.

"Well, I kinda already talked to your dad. Well, he kinda said I could see you." I was skeptical, but something told me this would work out in the end.

While we walked back to the RV hand in hand, we saw someone talking to our dad's. Uncle Two-Bit saw us and raised an eyebrow, we quickly retracted our hands. Uncle Steve looked pissed, and Dad just looked like a mess. He was either about to cry or rejoice.

"Honey, this is one of our childhood friends. Sandy." My eyes grew wide. This was the girl that hurt my father. She gave me a sweet smile, thinking everything would be okay if she did.

"Hi! This is my youngest daughter Roxanne. You two are the same age!" I gave my dad a look saying, 'How does she know that?'

"Uh, Sandy and your mother were in the delivery room next to each other. It's the last time I saw her." Roxanne was dressed in an extremely low-cut top and short shorts. Who was this girl? I saw Jason give her a smirk, I'd hit him for that later.

Uncle Steve intervened in the glaring contest me and Roxanne were having, thankfully.

"So, Jase, why don't you show Sandy and Roxanne back to their car." Ha, nice one Uncle Steve. Get them off our territory. Well, our abandoned territory.

"Uh, sure Dad." Said Jason with a confused look.

"Ugh!" I said. By this time everyone was back.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Didn't you see the way Roxanne and Jase were starin' at each other? Those two came back holdin' hands and then he dropped her like a fly." Uncle Two-Bit said. He was a lot smarter than we gave him credit for.

"Oh, honey. It's okay, he'll come crawling back." Dad said as he engulfed me in a bear hug. Cam surprisingly didn't look as upset. River was, counting money?

"River?" I asked tapping my foot intentionally.

"Uh, see, we kinda made a bet on how long it would take you and Jase to get together." My mouth must've touched the ground.

"But if it makes you feel any better it was before this trip even started?" offered Ryan.

"No! It doesn't make me feel any better! God, I pray for the girl you snatch up." Uncle Dally ruffled my hair and I smiled contently at the boys shocked expressions.

Jason came back and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder. Dad smiled like a little kid.

"Doesn't this remind you guys of Pony's first date?" he asked. Uncle Ponyboy grew red within an instant.

"Ooh! I'd like to hear this story." Trace said. Uncle Dally laughed, starting off the story.

"Well, one night when we was coming back from the movies, we heard some broad screaming, so we take off and find her being put into the back of some soc's car. We manage to get some of the soc's but they outnumbered us. So Pony decided to help the girl instead of beating a couple heads in. By the time the soc's left Pony had a date for the next night." Then Uncle Darry took over,

"He was so nervous! He wasn't sure whether to bring his switchblade or not. He finally left-"

"But of course we had to follow him!" Uncle Two-Bit said. Uncle Johnny continued on.

"He brought her to the movies, classic. We all hid a couple of rows behind them. He never even put his arm around her!" and then Uncle Steve started.

"So we follow him back to her house, right? The guy finally had the nerve to grab her hand."

"No!" interjected Dad, "She took his hand!" Then Uncle Steve kept going.

"Whatever. So they're standing on the porch, they say goodnight, and he turns to _leave_. Without so much as a hug. She pulls him back and whispers, 'My parents aren't home.' and takes him inside. So a couple of minutes later, the car pulls in the driveway. And then we hear a crash, screams, and we see Pony being thrown out on the porch, lipstick all over his face. So we all bust out laughing, falling out behind a bush. What a great night."

"I like how you guys remember every detail of _my _first date." Uncle Pony scoffed, trying to defend himself.

We all had a good laugh after that, but heard something in the distance. It sounded like somebody calling for, help?

Everyone ran in the direction of the screaming, I was wearing Jase's sweatshirt. In front of us was a group of four girls. Correction, four _stunning_ girls. One of them who was looking at Cam. Little did she know she had a big sister to go through.

Hudson stepped up, trying to be all suave. "So, ladies, what brings you around these parts?" Did he really just say that? Then River stepped in,

"Yeah, it's a little dangerous for young girls like yourselves to be out here all by your lonesome." We all lost it then. Once me and Levi looked at each other it all went downhill. These two idiots trying to pick up girls in front of their family. They gave us dirty looks and Uncle Darry thankfully took over the situation.

"Alright girls, what's the problem." The one looking at Cam said,

"Well, our car broke down a couple of miles away. We saw the buildings and decided to walk over." Oh, please. I didn't believe her for one second.

"We could help you fix your car." Said Jase with a smirk. Wait, what! I smacked him on the arm. Uncle Two-Bit gave me an understanding look.

**TWO-BIT P.O.V.**

What was Jase doing? Did he not understand how much this girl liked him? Sometimes I think that boy is as big as an idiot as his father when he was a teenager.

Whoa, he just offered to fix their car.

"Jase, come 'ere." I said

"What's up, Uncle Two-Bit?" This kid really had no idea did he?

"Oh, nothing you're just breaking my neice's heart! You can only have eyes for her. Don't go chasing around other girls just because they're there." It seemed like he understood my point so I gave him a pat on the back and we headed back to the group.

**JASON P.O.V.**

Wow, I didn't even realize what I was doing to Skye. We went back to everyone else and I put my arm around her in an obvious affectionate way. She looked up at me and smiled before kissing me gently on the lips.

"Oh, not around me would you?" Uncle Soda pleaded. She giggled and gave her dad a hug.

I was going to have to hold onto this one. She was special.

**SKYE P.O.V.**

I guess Uncle Two-Bit took care of things for me. When I gave him a quick kiss Dad just HAD to ruin the moment! He pulled me over after we talked to the girls a bit more.

"Listen, honey. I know you really like Jase, but try not to show it too much around me, kay?"

"Well, Dad, remember all those times you embarrassed me in front of every boyfriend, date, or just guy _friend?_ Well, Daddy, it's called payback." I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked off, leaving him stunned. I faintly heard him laughing as I walked off.

When I got back to our new, _friends_, I tried my best to get along with them. But when the one practically draped over Jason started up with me, it was full-fledged war.

"So, Skye was it? Which one of these boys rescued you from the pound?" I was all over her like words in a book. Sean stepped in between us before I could hurt her, because we all knew I would. I went to bed extremely mad. I noticed everyone was asleep but Jason, he wasn't even in the room. I then felt something weigh down the other side of the bed and an arm snake around me. I looked over and saw Jason, bless his heart. I kissed him with the most passion yet, and he quickly rolled on top of me, snaking his tongue into my mouth. I felt a smile spread across his lips.

We heard a round of, "Really guys?" and "Oh my God!" and a bunch of other protests from the floor below us. At the same time we both yelled, "Shut up!" and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up the next morning and was surprised to walk out and see the four girls on our couch. Why in _hell_ are they here? I heard Uncle Steve working on the RV and went outside with a cup of coffee for him.

"Hey, thanks Skye. Whaddaya think of our guests?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh I'll tell ya what I think. I _think_, they better keep their eyes off my baby brother. He's way too good for them. The sooner they get outta here the better." Uncle Steve laughed and nodded his head in agreement. He pulled something out of his pocket,

"Oh. By the way Jase wanted me to give this to ya."

"Thanks." I mumbled as I read the note.

_Skye-_

_Meet me at the hotel when you get up_

_-Jase_

I excitedly gave Uncle Steve a hug and literally ran off of the hotel. I walked past one of the girls with an evil smile on her face. I saw Jason leaned against the wall of the hotel, his head in his hands.

"What did I do!" He muttered, not knowing I was there.

"Jason?" I questioned with care.

"Oh, God. Skye-" he lifted his head out of his hands and I saw lipstick smeared on his lips.

"Don't come near me, don't talk to me, just leave me alone!" I screamed as I ran back to the RV.

"Good riddens!" I yelled at the girls as I saw them pull off in their car. I ran straight to Dad and absorbed him in a hug and just wept into his chest. My whole body racking. I would not trust him again. He would not get the best of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realize not everyone likes how emotional Skye is getting, but bear with me.**

**DISCLAIMER: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders**

I never wanted to be let out of Dad's embrace. He always knew how to make me stop crying.

"Sh, Skye, honey calm down. Everything will be alright, I promise. Come on now, everyone here loves you." I sniffled and nodded, still inhaling his scent. All I know is that I feel horrible.

Cam came out running after hearing my sobs.

"What happened!" he yelled.

"Nothing Cam, I'm fine just go back in-"

"Skye! Skye just listen to me. You gotta let me explain!" I heard Cam cracking his knuckles once he saw Jason.

"Ya know what? No. I'm done. I hate ruining everyone else's time and making this about me, because it's not. This trip was meant to bring us closer together, but it's tearing us apart. All because of me. So just drop it." I said, crossing my arms.

"But Skye ya can't just-"

"Oh I can, and I will. Please, just do this whole, dysfunctional, family a favor and don't speak to me the rest of this trip unless necessary. Everyone would be much better off." With that I went back inside the RV.

We decided to go swimming at a lake we noticed not too far into the woods. I came out wearing jean shorts and my bikini top, a towel slung over my shoulder.

"Ready to go boys?" I asked, slipping on my sunglasses.

"Skye! Would it kill you to wear a shirt?" Dad protested. I rolled my eyes and we walked to the lake.

I decided that from here on out I would be a more confident me, a better version.

"Ah! Beckett!" I screamed as he threw me into the river. All of the boys were laughing at me. "What part of, 'I want to tan' don't you understand!" Before I knew it Trace had jumped on top of me in the water, sending me under again. I figured I wouldn't be dry anytime soon so I just relaxed in the water.

Or, rather, be attacked in the water, several times.

"KEYS!" yelled Cam as he dunked me under the water.

"Cam, I swear to god, you do that again." I trailed off leaving him nervous.

"Alright guys, you ready to go?" Uncle Dally asked. We all got out of the water and packed up our stuff.

"Rob!" He was a few feet in front of me. "Carry me?" I jumped on his back and he lugged me to the RV.

"Boys, I'm taking a nap, please don't break anything." This was directed towards the boys of all ages. Dad and Uncle Two-Bit had already broken more than Trace and Ryan.

I woke up about two hours later, near 6:45. It smelled faintly of smoke. Oh lord, they've probably set something on fire. I ran out of my room and saw all of my boys surrounding the kitchen, River with a fire extinguisher in his hand.

"River, you idiot! Now you ruined it!" yelled Hudson.

"What are you guys doing!" I asked, they hadn't noticed me yet.

"Well, uh, we were trying to make you dinner, but we kinda forgot about it in the oven." said Ryan.

"We're real sorry. Don't be mad." Said Trace timidly.

"Mad? Are you guys crazy!" I went up to them and gave them all individual hugs and kisses on the cheeks, even Jason. "You guys that is so nice! Now go outside, I'll make something quick." Rob was rubbing the back of his neck with his hand,

"Gee, thanks Skye. This would've turned out lousy anyhow." I smiled at how kind the boys were being. I could really see them making an effort.

I was just about done when I heard the boys talking outside. Levi was talking.

"We're real sorry, Jase, man. We tried." What? Sean continued,

"Yeah, man. I'm sure she'll come around by the end of the trip." He said.

"I don't know. I just feel so empty. She was so special, man. Like when she looked at me, everything just felt alright."

"Hey, man, that's my sister you're talking about." With that the conversation ended. They were all probably starving by now.

"Alright, Uncle Pony, how many hamburgers do you want?"

Later that night the dad's decided to go out. This would be interesting.

"Hey, I have an idea!" yelled Hudson. "Let's play truth or dare!" I swear I am going to duct tape this kids mouth closed. We found an empty pop bottle and sat in a circle. It first landed on Rob.

"Okay," said Sean. "Rob, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare!" he said, ever fearless.

"Alright, I dare you to…..not wear a shirt for the next twenty-four hours!" Oh my god, he had a friggin six-pack!

"Okay, Skye, truth or dare?" asked River.

"Um, dare. Why not?" I knew exactly why not, because the dare was from River.

"I dare _you_ to not wear a shirt for twenty-four hours."

"Alright game over!" I said.

"Alright, alright. I dare you to lick Ryan's ear!"

"Do you think I'm some sort of pedophile?" I mumbled as I leaned towards Ryan. His face was so red, it killed me. All of the boys were laughing. I licked the inner part of his ear and bit down on it slightly.

"Oh my god!" He screamed and ran to the bathroom. We were all quiet for five seconds and then were in stitches again. I decided I'd leave the boys to their crude game and go bake a cake. I made the icing just like Dad did, extra sugar. I had just put it in the oven when Jason came in.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi there." This was so awkward.

"One of the idiot dared me to come in here." I looked deep into his eyes. They were sorrowful and apologetic.

"What was the dare exactly?" I asked, intrigued.

"This," he leaned in and gently put his lips on mine for a brief while.

"Really?" I breathed gently.

"Nope."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. I mean I like you and all, but what happens when this trip is over? You just add me to your list of summer flings?"

"Skye, I don't want you to be just a summer fling. I wouldn't be doing this otherwise. Me and my dad are moving back to Tulsa." Uncle Steve and Jason currently lived in Louisiana. Uncle Steve and Dad were trying to expand the branch of DX gasoline stations they owned.

"You swear you won't just drop me for the first girl that throws herself at you?"

"I swear that you will be the only girl in my life. Second to only my mother." Jason's mom had always been with Uncle Steve. They'd been in an off again on again relationship. But regardless we knew he'd only ever love Aunt Evie.

"I believe you." I said. Just as our lips were about to touch the oven went off. I giggled and we frosted the cake together, getting more frosting on ourselves than on the actual cake.

It was a good way to spend my evening. With the person I loved.

Whoa, wait, what? I love him?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately….writers block. I still have it a little so don't be too harsh on this chapter.**

"Keys. Keeeeeeeeys." Cam whispered.

"What Cam?" I grumbled. I was still lying in bed.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I suddenly felt the weight of seventeen giddy boys on top of me. Dad and Uncle Two-Bit started tickling me.

"Alright, alright, let me up!" I walked out into the kitchen and saw, food? The boys had actually cooked for me! Aw!

I was promptly seated in between Jason and Cameron. I was still thinking about what I thought the night before, did I really love him? Live seriously and for sure LOVE the kid. He hadn't even brought me out on a proper date! He hadn't even asked me to be his girlfriend! I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and managed to choke down some breakfast. The boys weren't the greatest cooks.

I got dressed in jean shorts and one of Rob's lacrosse pinnies. Currently anything that said Curtis on the back I considered mine. I knew it would all be at least two sizes too big bit I didn't care.

"So, Dad. When do you think we'll be able to fix Delilah?" Hudson decided we had to name the RV, after his so called, love.

_"Who is Delilah anyway?" I had asked._

_ "Just this girl Hudson stalks at school!" joked Sean._

_ "I do not stalk her! She just so happens to be THE most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. And we're lab partners in bio!" squealed Hudson like a little girl._

_ "Yeah," continued River, "She was supposed to be my partner but this idiot dove over the table and pushed me next to Sean."_

I had always loved going to school with the boys. We went to lunch together off campus every day, just like the rest of the greasers. Levi had _the_ tuffest car, ever! Well, it was pretty tuff to us. He was the only one who had a car. Apparently our Dad's used to do the same thing.

"I don't know, Baby. Maybe a week or so? Not that much longer." I sighed and went inside to gather the boys.

We were playing baseball for my birthday. I had specifically brought my softball bag for this day.

"Come on boys!" I yelled. I wasn't able to play travel this year, because of the trip. I was way too antsy like Dad and couldn't sit still for another minute. I slid off my sunglasses and put on my eye black along with cleats. Boy, did this feel good.

We found an actual baseball diamond and made teams. Me and Jase were captains.

"Birthday girl picks first." He said. I gave him a smile out of courtesy. We chose Uncles first.

"Uncle Darry." **Skye**

"Dad." **Jason**

"Uncle Pony." **S**

"Uncle Soda." **J**

"Uncle Dally." **S**

"Uncle Johnny" **J**

"Uncle Two-Bit." No one wanted Uncle Two-Bit on their team. He INSISTED on running the bases backwards, it messed the other team up, but our team too. The only one's who were able to keep focus were Uncle Two-Bit and his twins.

"Rob." **J**

"Beckett." And no team could have both twins

"Levi." **J**

"Trace." **S**

"River." **J**

"Sean." **S**

"Cam." Cam wouldn't bat and would just pitch for both teams, as previously decided. We were both really competitive so whoever won, neither of us could brag.

"So I get Ryan!" My team went in the field first. Uncle Pony was fast, so he was in centerfield. Uncle Two-Bit was in right, where the ball rarely went. Trace was in left, that kid could catch a pea if it flew up fifty feet in the air. At third was Sean, he had his father's punch so his arm was strong. Uncle Darry was at short-stop, because he wouldn't be afraid to tag someone out at third aggressively at second. Out first baseman was Uncle Darry, well he would do great anywhere we put him. Ryan was at second. I was behind the plate and my brother was pitching. We had made up our own signs a long time ago and they were still kept to our selves.

First up one Jason's team was Dad. This wasn't anything new to us. Dad would hit off of Cam all the time, and I would be catching. Dad hit a double to, of course, Uncle Two-Bit who was trying to catch a butterfly. Dad just had to be a lefty didn't he?

The game pretty much went back and forth. We were ahead in the top of the ninth when Rob hit a grand slam. With one out left, I was up to bat. I faced Cam and Jay was trying to distract me from behind the plate.

"Wow, I love those shorts. I think you need some new cleats. Can you show me that bunt later?" I was about to slap the kid. Here it comes, the perfect pitch. It sailed well past the infield and rolled out past Dad who was playing in the grass, I see Jase had the same idea as me with Uncle Two-Bit. The poor kid forgot I was too, a lefty. I ran past third and saw Uncle Dal giving me the sign to go home. I saw Jason's glove get ready for the incoming ball. I swiftly pulled up my slider without missing a step, a trick I had learned from Rob a while ago.

I saw the ball wedge itself into Jason's glove as I went down, cleat first. Before I felt my cleat scrape up against the plate, there was a searing pain in my right arm.

I let out a yelp of pain. I hated being weak in front of the boys, but I took advantage of my femininity and yelled for help. Jason ripped off his mask and my Dad came rushing to my side.

"Oh, God. Looks like it's broken." I gave my dad a disappointing look.

"Oh my God, oh my God. Skye I'm so so so so so so sorry! It was completely my fault! Uncle Soda I didn't mean to!" I looked at my dad and we both laughed. We both knew my arm wasn't broken, just a sprain, nothing that hadn't happened before.

"Jase, man, relax. Her arm's gonna be fine." Dad helped me up and we heard Jason exhale.

"We ready to go back to the RV?" asked Cam. Jason chuckled and shook his head at me and slung me over his shoulder as we walked back to Delilah.

"Ah! Oh my God! Put me down!" I started hitting his back lightly.

"Oh, so I see your arm has healed, huh?" I giggled and let him take me back

**Cam P.O.V**

Did she really just giggle? I guess Jay was getting better. I liked him just fine as a person, but not at all as my sister's boyfriend. I can't even imagine him with a girlfriend. Every time we had a family party the guys would tell me stories that Jase had told them. He sounded real nice, but a player nonetheless. I'd have to keep an eye on him.

**NON-ONE P.O.V.**

Cam watched Skye and Jason with a watchful eye. There was no doubt they were happy, but how long would that last?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: S.E. HINTON OWNS THE OUTSIDERS**

**Please keep all negative comments to yourselves. **_**Helpful**_** and **_**encouraging **_**comments are appreciated**

We walked back to the RV, well, Jason carried me, and I started to make dinner. A simple pasta dish would suffice for the boys.

I suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around me. I closed my eyes and blindly found his lips. Wow, this kiss was, amazing. Like none we'd ever had. I felt the sparks fly, instant chemistry. When I opened my eyes I looked deep into the eyes of…..

"River! What are you doing!" He had the most smart-ass look on his face.

"Wow, Skye. I never knew you felt like that."

"Shut up, I thought you were Jason! You ever breathe a word of this to anyone I will kill you!"

"Hey, babe…. What's up?" walked in Jason, staring down River. Oh god, this would probably not be good.

"Oh, nothing," answered River. "Your girl here just can't keep her hands off me."

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"What!" bellowed Jason. He intimidatingly stepped up to River. He was taller than him, so it didn't take long for River to try and clear his name.

"It was a total accident dude! I was trying to scare her, I swear! She thought I was you, come on man!" Jason suddenly turned towards me.

"Is he telling the truth?"

I nodded, I was a little scared to speak at the moment.

"You ever, go near her again, I'm gonna fix ya' real nice there, Riv."

"I know man, sorry. We cool?"

"Yeah, we're good. Now get outta here!" Why were things so easy between guys. One minute they're threatening to kill each other and the next they're brothers again.

Oh well. It's over and done with, which I was happy about. But why did that kiss feel so right?

About an hour later we all sat down for dinner. Jason was in the bathroom.

"So, Honey, how's your birthday so far?" Dad asked with _the_ sneakiest smile on his face.

"Pretty good." I said cautiously.

"I'll say." Said River, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What?" Uncle Two-Bit asked.

"Oh, nothing, you're son's just a perv!" I said, hitting him playfully on the arm.

Before he could protest Jason came out of the RV carrying a cake. Everyone started screaming Happy Birthday at the top of their lungs, I was shaking my head and giggling at the same time. These boys sure were something.

After cake I got some well deserved alone time with Jason. We were in the hotel in one of the rooms on the top floor.

"I have a present for you." He said with a smile.

"Oh, really?" He extended out his hand to me and opened his palm and I gasped but gave him a devious look. I put my lips against his and he led me back towards the bed.

Happy Birthday to me.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Wow, I can't believe it. Here I was running around, chasing my nine year-old son waiting for my husband to get home from work. He sure grew up fast, heck, so did Jason and I.

And to think he never would've been here if it wouldn't of been for that trip I never wanted to go on. And look at me now, happy. Thanks Dad, I really owe ya one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: S.E. Hinton owns The Outsiders**

**SKYE P.O.V.**

It was my 27th birthday. Ten years ago today my little boy was created. Man, I remember how angry Uncle Steve was. Dad was actually happy. I knew he'd always wanted me to get married to one of the gangs kids.

Brent was like a mixture of all my Uncles and cousins. Even Dad and Cam

He was tough, or tried to be, like Uncle Dallas.

Smart, like Uncle Ponyboy.

Funny, like Uncle Two-Bit.

Compassionate, like Dad.

Sweet, like Uncle Johnny.

Responsible, like Uncle Darry.

And protective, like Uncle Steve.

I couldn't be any prouder.

**I really felt this story going nowhere, so that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
